


A Collection of Star Trek High School One Shots 星际迷航高中AU小甜饼

by asadeseki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chulu中心，不过也有spirk</p><p> </p><p>第一章：Chulu午餐<br/>第二章：Chulu逃课遇到Spirk<br/>第三章：Spirk化学考试作弊</p><p>即将更新：<br/>第四章：Spirk野外实习/考察 “糟糕的小甜饼”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boyfriends Eating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Collection of Star Trek High School One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813587) by [Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B/pseuds/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B). 



> 这个小甜饼集合可萌啦XD希望作者能写更多！

帕维尔谨慎地打量着餐盘里的土豆泥。他抬起头环顾餐厅，试图寻找熟悉的身影。当他快要放弃时，他终于看到那个抓着纸袋走进大门的亚裔男孩。

 

光也注意到了他的朋友。他大步上前坐到了俄罗斯小伙的左边。“帕维尔，你在吃什么？”他一边从纸袋中拿出美味的寿司，一边嫌恶地看了一眼餐盘里的那坨玩意儿。

 

“我也不确定，阿光。我真的不想次它。”

 

光笑了起来，揉了揉小男友的卷发。

 

帕维尔尝试着叉起一块土豆泥，结果叉子卡在了土豆泥块里。他皱起眉头：“则食物真恶心。”

 

光差点笑趴在桌子上。一开始帕维尔以为光又开始嘲笑他奇怪的口音了，但当光试着将叉子从学校“伙食”中拔出来的时候，他打消了这个念头。

 

土豆泥拒绝交出俘虏。光张开嘴做了个鬼脸，保持这个奇怪的表情盯着土豆泥，以逗乐他的朋友。

 

帕维尔终于绷不住笑了：“阿光！阿光，停下。他闷奇怪地盯着我闷。我闷看起来像两个白痴！”光转过头，帕维尔挫败地趴在桌子上。

 

光凑过去，在帕维尔的耳边轻声说道：“你是我的小白痴。”

 

帕维尔抬起头，笑了，在光的嘴上轻啄了一下。他们紧紧相拥。

 

“我爱你，白痴。”

 

“嗯。阿光也是白痴。”

 

 


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chulu逃课偶遇卿卿我我的Spirk……祝食用愉快XD

“阿光，你确定没人用这个房间吗？”

 

“当然！你看，都没人锁门。”光·苏鲁一边开门进入空荡荡的历史教室一边回答，后面紧跟着帕维尔·契柯夫。他一开始很紧张，毕竟他们闯入了不该进的地方，还是翘课来的。但他还是抓住光的手，跟着男朋友进入了房间。他们轻轻地关上了门。

 

房间里很昏暗，但还不算太黑。阳光从角落的小窗钻进来。他们紧挨着坐到教室前面的讲台上。帕维尔看着身边的男孩：“我想起我闷第一次相遇。泥看起来帅极了。泥现在也是。”

 

光低下头盯着脚尖，突然害羞了。“你看起来也不错。其实，我以前做梦也没想到能跟你在一起。”他伸出手抚摸着帕维尔的脸颊，慢慢凑过去贴上他的嘴唇，两人拥抱在一起。

 

就像之前很多次一样，每一次亲热都不让人省心。

 

他们可能亲吻了几秒钟，或是几个世纪。当他们分开的时候，门卫冲进来摔门大喊：“臭小子们！你们在干什么我不想管，但是现在给我滚去上课！鉴于你们是初犯，我就睁只眼闭只眼。但别让我再抓到一次！”然后他眨眨眼，“去300号大楼的储藏室试试。”

 

两人一边飞快地钻出门一边小声道歉。他们不知道应该去哪儿，也不想回去上课，于是决定听从门卫的建议。

 

“等等，帕维尔，你看起来乱糟糟的。”光拉着帕维尔，试着梳理翘起的卷毛，但他很快放弃了，两人继续奔向300号大楼。

 

他们走向大门，“阿光，你确定——”帕维尔刚开口，光已经打开了储藏室的门。他们被眼前的场景吓得往后一跳。

 

储藏室内的两人尴尬地分开，其中一个是涨绿了脸的瓦肯人，另一个是非常迷人的人类。吉姆·柯克开始语无伦次地编造借口，但他看见了契柯夫和苏鲁牵着手，非常亲密。他转向史波克：“看来我们不是唯一的一对儿哦。”

 

苏鲁想关上门，史波克阻止了他。“不必如此。我们要去上物理课，已经迟到了十一分十三秒。你们现在可以使用这个地方了。”瓦肯人站了起来，柯克叹了口气。

 

“哦得了，十一分钟又不是太晚。而且我们又不是非得去上课。还有你居然在我们亲热的时候数秒？你可真他妈可爱啊！”

 

“我计时与我跟谁在一起无关。”

 

吉姆傻笑：“可不是吗。”他们向两人道别，将储藏室留给了契柯夫和苏鲁。他们微笑着走进去，手牵着手。

 

 


	3. The Story of How Spock cheated on his Chemistry Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另类的作弊方法XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author:
> 
> I really didn't expect for these fics to have so much attention...... Well, I'll just have to write some more.

吉姆·柯克绝望地盯着桌上的化学试卷册。他不用打开就知道自己不会。所以他就这样盯着卷子发呆。

 

他真的努力复习了。真的。但是每次吉姆到史波克家去准备复习化学，到最后都成了探究生理。柯克根本无法将手从瓦肯人身上挪开，而且他乐于见他丧失理智的样子，野性又激情。

 

其他学生都在埋头苦干，嘴里喃喃着化学词汇，小心地在答题纸上写下答案。柯克皱眉。老师坚持使用纸张和铅笔，而不是电子屏，以防作弊。不幸的是，柯克完全没有料到会这样。

 

他盯着前座的脑袋。史波克坐的笔直，利落地圈着答案，用漂亮的手写体写在答题纸上。他的字体像21世纪早期的泰晤士新罗马体，而吉姆也一直不遗余力地嘲笑这点。

 

柯克用铅笔的橡皮头戳了戳史波克的脖子，瓦肯人没有反应，他又加大力度戳了一下。史波克缩了一下脑袋，继续答题。他没转身，但吉姆感觉到了精神命令： _“停下。”_

 

吉姆又戳了一下前座的脑袋， _“我要是挂科了都怪你。”_

 

_“是你先开始肢体接触的。”_

 

_“你也没把持住啊。说真的，我怎么通过考试啊？”_

 

_“我建议你打开试题，运用知识。”_

 

吉姆翻了个白眼，但他还是打开了化学试卷册。如他所料，他被淹没在陌生的符号和词汇中。他传送意念戳了一下他的男友， _“史波克，你能帮帮我吗？”_

 

 _“求我。”_ 史波克的语气冷淡，但柯克感觉到了升腾的欲望正在攻破他的精神防线。

 

吉姆笑了起来，他知道史波克勃起了。 _“求你了。我需要你。亲爱的，帮帮我。”_

 

_“不。”_

 

_“噢，太残忍了。就算你是瓦肯人也不能这样吧。”_

 

 _“这考试并不困难。其实我已经快做完了。”_ 他向吉姆发送了一张答题纸的图像以证明他的言论。

 

柯克赶紧在脑中尽可能停留住图像，急匆匆地涂抹着答案。当他再也想不起更多细节之后，他看着完成了四分之三的考卷满意地笑了。

 

 _“我应该举报你分享答案，瓦肯先生。”_ 对方没有回应。吉姆愉快地度过了接下来的考试时间。

 

**

他得了个C，意料之中。但如果没有他的学习伴侣史波克的帮助，吉姆·柯克绝不可能通过考试。而史波克则毫无意外地得了满分。如果有人跟老师说史波克 _作弊_ 了的话，好吧，绝对不会有人相信的。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author:
> 
> Have any ideas? Technically I'm not even in high school yet (Freshman next year), so suggestions and prompts are welcome.
> 
> 如果作者有更新 这里也会同步更新哒！


End file.
